When wellbores are prepared for oil and gas production, it is common to cement a casing string within the wellbore. Often, it may be desirable to cement the casing string within the wellbore in multiple, separate stages. The casing string may be run into the wellbore to a predetermined depth. Various “zones” in the subterranean formation may be isolated via the operation of one or more packers, which may also help to secure the casing string and stimulation equipment in place, and/or via cement.
Following the placement of the casing string, it may be desirable to provide at least one route of fluid communication out of the casing string. Conventionally, the methods and/or tools employed to provide fluid pathways out of the casing string require mechanical tools supplied by a rig and/or downhole tools needing high temperature protection, long term batteries, and/or wired surface connections. Additionally, conventional methods may not allow for individual, or at least selective, activation of a route of fluid communication from a plurality of formation zones.